


Time

by Jellyfish_Dreams (orphan_account)



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jellyfish_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HetaOni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Tick Tock  
That's all the clock does  
Tick Tock  
It gets a little irritating  
Tick -  
My fist fell hard against it  
Ti-i-i  
There's small, sharp objects shooting pain through my fingers  
...  
I can't hear it anymore  
...  
I can't hear any of them anymore  
All the clocks  
Gone  
All the time  
Gone  
Everyone but me-  
...  
Gone.  
...  
I bury my face in my hands  
Though I know crying is not the answer  
...  
I killed them  
My curiosity killed them  
My stupidity killed them  
...  
I can see their faces now  
Pale but splattered with blood  
Almost like painting a rose on a blank white canvas  
. . .  
.   .  .  
Tick  
I look around  
No no no  
That sound is in my head  
It's not real  
..tick Tock tick Tock  
Why is it  
. ..  
Why is it going so fast?  
Ticktockticktockticktock

...  
And then everything faded to black  
And I fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Jellies!  
> I know I don't post a lot because I have a ten day to think that people are not going to like my fan works  
> But I decided to publish this one so   
> hope you like it~


End file.
